Back to December
by AnissCassie
Summary: I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right. YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE!


_**Aniss Kim Proudly Present**_

 _ **A song fiction**_

' _ **Back To December'**_

 _ **YunJae**_

 _ **Song by Taylor Swift**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Special Dedicated to My beloved sister, My twin, My Partner In Crime, KissTari aka Shyjeje Kim.**_

 _ **Happy Birthday to you..**_

 _ **(hehehe Sorry kalo telat ya kakaaa cuyuuung)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Seoul, 24 Desember 20xx_

 _ **I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
How's life? Tell me how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while.**_ _  
(Aku sangat senang, kau mau luangkan waktu untuk menemuiku  
Bagaimana kabarmu? Ceritakan padaku bagaimana kabar keluargamu  
Sudah cukup lama aku tidak bertemu mereka)_

Alunan suara merdu dan denting piano yang indah itu terasa lengkap dibawakan oleh seorang Kim Jaejoong. Pria dengan suara merdu dan wajah indah mempesona. Seluruh tamu undangan yang berada di Gereja terbesar di Seoul dibuat terkesima dan terpesona. Di balut _tuxedo_ putihnya, dia mulai menyanyikan bait demi bait dari lagu yang di ciptakan oleh _Taylor Swift_ untuk si mantan kekasih _Taylor Daniel Lautner._

Walaupun sedikit berbeda karena _Taylor Swift_ seorang gadis dan dia laki-laki. Tapi yang tidak kalian ketahui bahwa ada persamaan antara dirinya dan _Swift_ , yaitu mempersembahkan lagu ini untuk sang mantan kekasih. Mantan kekasih yang sangat dicintai.

* * *

 _3 bulan lalu…_

 _Kim Jaejoong duduk dengan tenang di Cojjee Coffee and Cakes. T-shirt baby blue dan jeans hitam serta sepasang sepatu boat yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya menjadikannya tampil keren. Jangan lupakan garis wajahnya yang indah sukses membuat seluruh gadis-gadis pengunjung Café itu memekik heboh._

 _Berbeda dengan gaya tubuhnya yang tenang, jauh dalam hati namja itu ada debaran-debaran yang tidak pernah berhenti sejak 3 jam lalu saat sang mantan kekasih menghubunginya untuk bertemu. Mantan kekasih yang sudah tidak di temuinya sejak setahun delapan bulan lalu._

 _Tringgg_

 _Pria tampan berbalut Jas mahal berwarna hitam menghampirinya dengan senyum yang sangat manis. Membuat debaran di dada Jaejoong semakin menggila._

" _Long time no see, Jae."_

" _Yes, long time no see, Yun."_

" _Aku senang kau mau meng-iyakan ajakan makan siang bersamaku."_

" _Kau terlalu berlebihan Yun. You know? I'm so glad you made time to see me."_

" _Hahaha"Oh sungguh betapa Jaejoong merindukan tawa khas pria di hadapannya ini._

" _Ya! Apa yang lucu?"_

" _Okay, sorry. Honestly, I miss the way we used to talk." Mata duplikat foxy itu menatap lembut ke arah Jaejoong, menaburkan serbuk merah muda di pipi putihnya._

" _Ne, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang."_

" _Yah tidak berubah masih seperti dulu. Promo album, mempersiapkan konser yang spektakuler, mengurus para trainee, tour dunia, hadir dalam talk show, dan yeah.. di tambah jabatan baruku sebagai CEO menggantikan Kim Youngmin Sanjangnim."_

" _Apa kau sedang memamerkan segudang kegiatanmu yang membuatmu tidak memperdulikan kesehatanmu?"_

" _Aigoo, apa kau sedang menghawatirkanku, Jaejoongie?"_

" _Ck, ternyata tingkat percaya dirimu semakin meninggi, Yun!"_

" _Yes, I am!" Tawa pria di hadapannya pun berderai lagi._

" _Tell me how's your family? Bagaimana kabar Jung appa dan Jung umma, lalu si cantik Jihye. Ahh aku merasa buruk karena sudah lama tidak mengunjungi mereka."_

" _Mereka merindukanmu, Jae. Bahkan mereka sering memarahiku karena tidak mengajakmu menemui mereka." Obrolan mereka terus berlanjut hingga beberapa jam ke depan. Saling melemparkan senyum, candaan, dan cerita hidup masing-masing._

 _Yun. Yunho. Jung Yunho. Si mantan terindah, seseorang dari masa lalu yang tidak ingin Jaejoong lupakan hingga sekarang. Pria maskulin, tampan, artis terkenal yang sedang merambat dunia actor, pria multitalented, dan paling diinginkan seluruh gadis-gadis sebagai suami idaman. Pria yang selama sepuluh tahun menemaninya dan mencintainya dalam keadaan apapun. Sayangnya pria ini adalah pria yang dia pernah dia tinggalkan hampir dua tahun lalu._

 _Flashback off._

* * *

Senyum Jaejoong terlukis saat kenangan pertemuan pertama mereka setelah dua tahun berpisah. Jung Yunho-nya yang tampan, Jung Yunho-nya yang berkarisma, Jung Yunho-nya yang tidak akan pernah tergantikan, walaupun Jung Yunho-nya kini semakin sibuk.

Namja berparas indah itu masih terus menanyikan bait demi bait dengan sesekali teringat kenangan-kenangan mereka.

 _ **You've been good, busier than ever,  
We small talk, work and the weather,  
Your guard is up and I know why.  
**_ _(Kamu (tampak) semakin baik, lebih sibuk dari dahulu  
Kita berbincang, (pekerjaan) pekerjaan dan tentang cuaca  
Kau tampak hati-hati dan aku tahu sebabnya)  
_

* * *

 _Dua bulan lalu._

" _U-know Yunho, I know patience is a virtue but bear I'm so seak of waiting you."_

" _We had everything to say to each other, but no ways to say it."_

" _Geriweoyo Yunnie.. bogoshippeo."_

" _Tidakkah kau ingin menghubungiku, Yun? Setidaknya pesan singkat tentangmu saja."_

" _Arrrgghhhhhhhh!"_

" _Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Yun. Aku benar-benar ingin kembali pada sepuluh tahun lalu, saat semuanya belum berakhir. Saat jarak dan kesibukan tidak membuat komunikasi kita tidak semenyulitkan ini. Saat perhatianmu tidak pernah terbagi. Saat kau masih mencintaiku, dan saat aku yang bodoh ini tidak menggali kesalahan yang selalu ku sesali seumur hidupku."_

" _Jung Yunhoku yang sekarang semakin sukses dan terkenal dan benar-benar sibuk ya? Hehe. Aku bangga padamu. Lihatlah aku terlalu bahagia pada kesuksesanmu hingga air mataku tidak mau berhenti. Ya aku menangis bahagia."_

" _Hikss.. tapi hatiku terasa sakit. Aku tau ini salahku._ _Your guard is up and I know why. Semua hiks.. salahku, salahku, salahku."_

 _Sudah sebulan lamanya, sejak mereka saling bertemu di café waktu itu. Jaejoong tidak ingat sejak kapan dia tidak bisa lepas dari smartphone canggihnya. Selalu berharap si mantan terindah muncul di layar datar itu, sekedar menelpon atau pesan singkat di jejaring sosialnya._

 _Khawatir, marah, kecewa, rindu, memenuhi pikirannya. Tetapi dia juga tau ini salah, setelah apa yang terjadi di masa lalu karena kesalahan yang dia ciptakan rasanya tidak pantas dia mengharapkan mantan leader-nya itu. Seberapa besar cinta yang masih tersisa selalu berbanding lurus dengan rasa penyesalan yang setahun sembilan bulan ini menemaninya._

 _Flashback Off_

* * *

 _ **Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind.  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die.  
**_ _(Karna terakhir kali kau melihatku  
masih teringat jelas di dalam pikiranmu  
kau memberiku mawar dan aku membiarkan semuanya mati)_

Setitik air mata terjatuh begitu saja saat dia menyanyikan bait ini. Menyesali kesalahan yang pernah dengan mudahnya dia ciptakan. Tuhan, bisakah dia dipertemukan dengan Doraemon? Untuk sekedar meminjam pintu kemana saja miliknya, hanya untuk kembali pada masa lalu.

* * *

 _Dua tahun lalu._

" _Tidak bisakah kau mempercayaiku, Boo? Setidaknya beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya?"_

" _Apalagi Yun? Aku lelah dengan semua kenyataan yang ada. Kau mengingkarinya Yun, kau telah mengingkarinya."_

" _Semua tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Boo! Ku mohon mengertilah."_

" _Ya, aku mengerti Yun. I learned that people leave, even if they have promised a thousand times that they won't."_

" _Kim Jaejoong!"_

" _Pergilah Yun, aku ingin sendiri!"_

 _Jung Yunho menghembuskan nafas lelahnya, dia meletakkan se-pot bunga mawar di depan pintu apartment –yang satu jam ini menjadi penghalang mereka- kekasihnya. Dia masih ingat dua hari yang lalu kekasihnya menginginkan mawar ini._

" _Aku pulang sayang. Aku harap besok emosimu sudah reda. We need to talk. Saranghanda."_

 _Dengan langkah yang berat dia berusaha memahami keinginan namja cantiknya. Tidak akan ada solusi jika berbicara dalam keadaan emosi. Berjalan menuju lift dan benar-benar meninggalkan gedung apartment yang sudah menjadi rumah keduanya._

 _Sedangkan Jaejoong masih berusaha menghapus air matanya yang tidak berhenti jatuh. Dia tidak perduli lagi tentang Yunho ataupun bunga mawar itu. Rasa sakit hati dan emosinya lebih mendominasi saat ini._

 _Bahkan sampai dua minggu berlalu dan mawar merah pemberian kekasihnya itu mati, hati Jaejoong tetap beku. Yunho sudah tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi dan menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini. Tidak hanya Yunho, Yoochun yang selalu menjadi tempat Jaejoong berkeluh kesah pun tidak mau di didengarkan. Lalu Junsu yang selama hidup selalu bersikap dewasa dan mampu meredakan emosi Jaejoong yang cepat tersulut pun kali ini menyerah. Terakhir Changmin, dongsaeng bermulut pedas namun selalu berpikir dewasa pun tidak mampu lagi._

 _Sebegitu banyaknya pertengkaran dan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi selama sepuluh tahun mereka bersama. Baru kali ini lah yang mampu mematahkan hati dan kepercayaan namja yang memiliki julukan Hero itu. Andai sedikit saja dia mau mengalah dan mengerti, mungkin tidak ada hal yang akan menjadi sebuah penyesalan._

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _ **So this is me swallowing my pride.  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I go back to December all the time.  
**_ _(Dan kini ku telan harga diriku  
berdiri di hadapanmu untuk berkata, 'aku minta maaf untuk malam itu'  
dan aku ingin kembali ke Desember sepanjang waktu  
Ternyata kebebasan tidak ada artinya jika merindukanmu  
Berharap dulu aku sadari apa yang aku punya saat kau masih milikku  
aku ingin kembali ke bulan Desember, mengulang kembali dan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik. Aku ingin kembali ke bulan Desember sepanjang waktu)_

Memory akan tetap menjadi memory, tapi ijinkan saat ini dengan menanyikan lagu yang memang dia tujukan untuk Yunho _bear_ -nya, dia sedikit mengenang masa lalu sedihnya. Bahkan masa saat dia mengalah dengan rasa egonya, mengalah dengan rasa cintanya yang tidak pernah hilang dan merendahkan harga dirinya untuk memohon kata maaf pada seseorang yang telah dia sakiti begitu banyak.

* * *

 _Satu bulan lalu._

" _Yeoboseyo?" Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya saat suara yang begitu dia rindukan dua bulan ini terdengar lagi di telinganya._

" _Yeoboseyo?"_

" _Ne Yu..yun."_

" _Ahh kau Jae? Ada apa? Kau butuh bantuanku?"_

' _Aku merindukanmu' ingin sekali Jaejoong meneriakan dua kata itu._

" _Ahh ani, hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam. Kau ada waktu?"_

" _Ohh ne, aku ada waktu luang sampai jam sebelas."_

" _Ahh ya baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu di Blossom café."_

" _Yes, sir! I go there now. Annyeong."_

" _Ne. pip"_

 _Jaejoong berkomat-kamit menyemangati dirinya. Berharap apa yang sudah ada dalam pikirannya tidak akan dia lupakan hanya karena bertatapan dan di tatap oleh si mantan terindah. Sebenarnya namja cantik ini sudah dua jam berada di sini, bersemedi hingga dua jam hanya karena bimbang antara menghubungi Jung Yunho atau tidak. Alhasil dengan keberanian paling tingginya dia berani juga menghubungi si mantan terindah. Then you got success handsome Jae._

 _10 menit kemudian._

" _Mianhae Jae, apa aku terlambat?"_

" _Aniyo. Duduk lah Yun! aku sudah memesan makanan favoritemu."_

" _Aigoo, aku tersanjung sekali kau masih ingat Jae."_

' _Aku bahkan tidak pernah melupakannya Yun.' Jaejoong berbicara dalam hati sambil memandang wajah tampan Yunho._

 _Setelah pelayan datang dan menghidangkan makanan mereka, Jaejoong dengan jantung berdebar hebat memulai pembicaraan yang lebih serius._

" _Yun, bisakah setelah ini kita ke Sungai Han? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."_

" _Okay, anything for you." Kalimat simple ini bahkan memiliki magic yang dahsyat untuk Jaejoong hingga meningkatkan keberanian Jaejoong untuk mengatakan apa yang selama hampir dua tahun ini menjadi mimpi buruknya._

 _Maka di sini lah mereka berada, di pinggir Sungai Han, saling berhadapan. Namja yang lebih tinggi dan manly menunggu dengan sabar apa yang ingin di sampaikan namja berkulit putih dihadapannya._

" _Mianhae Yun.."_

" _Ne?"_

" _Mianhae untuk kesalahpahaman dua tahun lalu, untuk semua kesalahan yang terjadi karena keegoisanku. Sungguh maafkan aku."_

"…"

" _Bicaralah sesuatu, Yun. Apa kesalahan ku benar-benar besar hingga aku tidak bisa dimaafkan lagi._ _I'm sorry for that night, I'm sorry for that December. Harusnya aku mendengarkanmu, harusnya aku mempercayaimu dan seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Aku menyesal Yun. aku menyesal."_

"…"

" _If I can, I want I go back to December all the time. Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right Aku ingin mengulang semua masa itu, dan menghapus kesalahan yang telah aku perbuat. Mungkin saja kita masih bisa bersama."_

"…"

" _But the past can't be changed, forgotten, edited or erased, it only be accepted. Maka dari itu Yun, dengan semua keberanian dan harga diriku aku berdiri di hadapanmu untuk memohon maaf atas semua rasa sakit yang aku buat di hatimu, memohon maaf tentang luka yang aku buat malam itu, memohon maaf tentang semuanya, aku ingin menebus semua kesalahanku, Yun."_

" _I have and always forgive you, Jae."_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Since that night."_

" _Ta..tapi kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya kepadaku hampir dua tahun ini Yun? Kau tau aku tidak pernah terbangun dari mimpi buruk itu. Aku merasa sangat bersalah padamu."_

" _Bukankah kesalahan itu guru yang terhebat? Jika aku bilang terlebih dulu, maka kau tidak akan pernah belajar dari kesalahan Jae. Aku tidak ingin kau dan kekasih atau pasangan hidupmu nanti merasakan apa yang pernah kita rasakan."_

" _Kekasih?"_

" _Ne, kekasih masa depanmu nanti."_

" _Ne? Aku kira kita bisa kembali bersama setelah semua ini selesai."_

"…"

"…"

" _Mianhae Jae. I can't go back to yesterday because I was a different person then."_

"…"

" _Jangan menangis, dan sebenarnya aku juga ingin memberikan undangan ini untukmu. Desember bulan depan aku akan menikah Jae. Ku harap kau datang."_

 _Flashback off_

* * *

Tepukan tangan dihadiahkan para tamu undangan saat dia menanyikan dengan indah chorus lagu ini. Mereka memandang takjub dengan penampilan Jaejoong. Lagu masih terus berjalan begitu juga dengan memory yang terlintas tanpa pemisi.

 _ **These days I haven't been sleeping,  
Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call.  
And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side.  
Realized I loved you in the fall.  
**_ _(Akhir-akhir ini aku tak bisa tidur  
terjaga, membayangkan kepergianku  
Ketika hari ulang tahunmu terlewati dan aku tidak menghubungimu  
Dan terpikir olehku tentang musim panas dan saat-saat yang indah  
Aku melihatmu tertawa dari kursi penonton  
Menyadarkanku aku mencintaimu di musim gugur)_

* * *

 _5 February dua tahun lalu_

" _Sudah jam 23.55, berarti 5 menit lagi usiamu bertambah bear." Jaejoong berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil sebuah kue ulang tahun yang di buatnya sore tadi._

 _Tertulis 'Happy Birthday My Hubby' di atasnya. Tangan lentik itu mulai memasang lilin warna-warni di permukaan kue dua tingkat itu. Saat dentang jam berbunyi, saat itu juga Jaejoong berdoa untuk seseorang yang kini telah jauh darinya. Lalu mulai menyanyikan lagu khas ulang tahun._

" _Saengil chukkae hamnida, saengil chukkae hamnida, saengil chukkae saranghaneun uri Yunho, saengil chukkae hamnida. Wusshhh"_

" _I just want you to be happy. If that's with me or with someone else or with nobody. I just want you to be happy."_

 _Jaejoong memandang wajah Yunho yang menghiasi wallpaper handphonenya, sungguh dia ingin sekali menghubungi namja luar biasa tampan itu. Tapi lagi-lagi egonya menang. Atau rasa bersalah yang menang dan membuatnya takut untuk menghubungi namja yang masih tetap menjadi belahan jiwanya itu._

" _How I wish to have you in my arms. Right at this very moment. I love you my other half."_

" _Kau tau, Bear? Presiden Yunani menghadiahkan salah satu pulau pribadinya untukku, agar aku bisa menghabiskan libur musim panas nanti di sana. Tempatnya sangat indah Yun. Seandainya kita masih bersama, aku pasti akan mengajakmu bersama."_

" _Atau kita bertravelling saja berdua ke Eropa, dengan gaya backpacker pasti akan lebih menyenangkan."_

 _Jaejoong terus berbicara dengan photo Yunho seakan dia tengah berbicara langsung dengan Leader TVXQ itu. Berbicara tentang waktu terbaik yang mungkin bisa mereka lewati bersama seandainya mereka masih bersama. Obrolan sepihak Jaejoong terhenti saat sayup-sayup suara Leader TVXQ terdengar dari sebuah acara music bergensi di Korea Selatan._

' _Kamsahamnida untuk semua dukungan semua Cassieopeia, TVXQ's staff, dan seseorang yang sangat special yang sedang menonton di seberang sana. Terima kasih untuk semua cinta yang telah dan masih diberikan untuk TVXQ. Kami berjanji akan selalu bekerja lebih keras dan menghasilkan karya-karya yang terbaik. Untuk rekan kami di JYJ semangat dan teruslah berjuang. Penghargaan Daesang ini kami persembahkan untuk Cassieopeia di seluruh dunia, Saranghamnida. And the last special for you, if there ever comes a day when we can't be together. Keep me in your heart, I'll stay there forever. I love you!'_

' _Jaejuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuungg'Gema seluruh fans yang berada di tribun penonton._

" _Bahkan Cassieopeia dan YunJae Shipper masih masih mampu menebak kode keras kita, ne bear? Lalu mengapa aku begitu bodoh dan meragukanmu."_

" _So sadly, I watched you laughing from the passenger side. Realized I loved you in the fall, summer, winter 'till auntumn and all seasons. I love you too, Baer."_

 _Flashback off_

* * *

 _ **And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye".  
So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time.  
**_ _(Dan kemudian musim dingin datang, hari-hari yang gelap  
saat rasa takut merasuk pikiranku  
Kau telah memberikanku seluruh cintamu  
Dan aku membalasnya dengan meninggalkanmu  
Dan kini ku telan harga diriku  
berdiri di hadapanmu untuk berkata, 'aku minta maaf untuk malam itu'  
dan aku ingin kembali ke Desember sepanjang waktu  
Ternyata kebebasan tidak ada artinya jika merindukanmu  
Berharap dulu aku sadari apa yang aku punya saat kau masih milikku  
aku ingin kembali ke bulan Desember, mengulang kembali dan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik. Aku ingin kembali ke bulan Desember sepanjang waktu)_

Bait penyesalan ini benar-benar menggambarkan kerapuhan seorang Kim Jaejoong. Setiap rasa bersalah menggiringnya pada lubang penyesalan. Sungguh jika waktu dapat diputar dia ingin kembali pada malam dingin di akhir Desember tahun lalu.

* * *

 _24 Desember dua tahun lalu._

 _Kim Jaejoong merapihkan syalnya setelah turun dari mobil. Baru saja dia akan masuk kedalam lift, seorang petugas listrik melarangnya dengan alasan semua lift di SM Entertainment rusak dan tidak bisa di gunakan selama 15 menit. Untuk Jaejoong yang telah terlatih hidup keras tidak akan bermasalah jika harus menaiki tangga darurat. Dia bukan artis manja, apalagi dia sudah hapal setiap bentuk dan ruangan mantan agensinya ini._

" _Okay Kim Jaejoong Fighting! Dan kau Kimchi Jiggae siap-siap masuk ke dalam perut besar si beruang kutub itu."_

 _Tapi yang Jaejoong tidak tau, justru masalah itu akan ada jika dia memaksa menaiki tangga darurat._

 _Lantai satu aman. Dua aman. Tiga aman. Empat aman. Dan Lima…_

" _Kau tau Boa-ya? 10 tahun itu memang tidak cukup untuk yakin apakah aku bisa menerima Jaejoongie atau tidak. Kau juga tau bagaimana aku menginginkan seorang anak yang akan memanggilku ayah, meneruskan marga Jung, pewaris kekayaanku dan merawatku ketika aku tua nanti. Aku rasa mimpiku itu tidak akan pernah terwujud jika aku bersama dengan Jaejoong yang jelas-jelas laki-laki. Kau benar aku memang membutuhkan seorang wanita, untuk memenuhi mimpiku. Mungkin dengan menikah denganmu aku bisa memenuhi mimpiku. Bagaimana menurutmu, kau bersedia? Bukankah jika denganmu aku bisa mendapatkan kedudukan sebagai CEO SM."_

 _Tanpa sepatah kata apapun Jaejoong berbalik setelah mendengar semua kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir hati Yunho pada seorang gadis yang selama ini selalu bersaing dengannya._

 _Jaejoong tidak akan menangis meraung-raung untuk meminta penjelasan pada Yunho, atau mengajak gadis bermarga Kwon itu bertengkar, atau memelas dan memohon layaknya seorang gadis yang memohon dan memberikan segalanya agar tidak ditinggalkan oleh kekasihnya._

 _Kim Jaejoong adalah 'Ssang Namja', harga dirinya terlalu tinggi hanya untuk sesuatu yang memang tidak pantas diperjuangkan. Bukan. Bukan karena dia jual mahal, egois atau sok tau. Bukan kah benar, untuk apa mempertahankan sesuatu yang memang tidak bisa diperjuangkan lagi? Dia hanya ingin realistis dan tidak ingin terluka lebih dalam lagi. It's torture knowing you could someone if they just let you. Jika memang tidak bisa di selamatkan lagi, tidak bisa pertahankan ya lepaskan saja. Memaksakan kehendak hanya akan menambah luka lagi._

 _Sayangnya yang Jaejoong tidak mengerti mengapa melepaskan sama menyakitkannya dan bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari pada mencintai seorang secara sepihak._

' _Pabo! Kau merasakan keduanya Jae! Kau merasakan mencintai secara sepihak dan melepaskan seseorang yang begitu kau anggap berharga di hidupmu.'_

 _Jaejoong membanting pintu apartmentnya, jatuh bersandar pada daun pintu itu._

' _Tuhan, tidak apa-apakan laki-laki menangis? Biarkan kedua kalinya ini aku menangis bukan karena bahagia tapi karena sesak bodoh ini.'_

 _Drrt drrt_

 _My Lovely Yunho is calling_

 _(reject)_

 _Drrt drrt_

 _My Lovely Yunho is calling_

 _(reject)_

 _Drrt drrt_

 _My Lovely Yunho is calling_

 _(Answer)_

 _My Lovely Yunho is calling_

 _Jaejoong benci rasa ini, saat dia muak dengan namja Jung itu. Tapi sebagian dari dirinya masih terus berharap ada penjelasan lain dari bibir namja-nya, setidaknya yang mengarah positif._

" _Yeoboseyo BooJae? Kau ada dimana? Kau terlambat dua puluh lima menit, aku sudah kelaparan sayang."_

"…"

" _Boo? Hey, baby Jae kenapa diam?"_

"…"

" _Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"…"

" _Ayolah baby, katakan sesuatu! Aku menghatirkanmu. Katakan kau dima.."_

" _Yun."_

" _Syukurlah kau mau bicara, ada apa?"_

" _Ayo berpisah!"_

" _YE? YA! Kau bodoh atau apa, huh? Aku tidak suka leluconmu!"_

" _Aku tidak bercanda Yun. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya Yun, tentang obrolan manismu dengan Boa. Aku mengerti Yun."_

" _Astaga ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Boo."_

" _There were thing I wanted to ask you, but I didn't because I knew the truth would me apart. Why Yun? Why? You told me you would never hurt me, but you did. You completely broke me."_

" _Please listen me Boo!"_

" _Aku tau kenapa kau belum yakin, Yunho ah. Sasilnan, kau tidak mencintaiku selama ini, kau hanya salah mengartikan perasaanmu yang tidak ingin merasa sendiri. Atau mungkin kau hanya merasa nyaman denganku karena aku mampu mengalah dan mengatasi setiap egomu. Atau kau hanya merasa lebih baik setiap berbagi denganku saat-saat susah karena hanya aku satu-satunya teman dekatmu. Perasaanmu itu bukan cinta Yunho ah, karena perasaan cinta tidak pernah diragukan. Kau tidak mencintaiku Yunho ah, because you don't destroy that person that you love."_

" _Kim Jaejoong!"_

" _Ne? Sudahlah Yunho, kita berpisah saja. Kau benar aku ini laki-laki, tidak akan mampu memenuhi mimpimu."_

" _KIM JAEJOONG!"_

" _I don't hate you, I swear I don't. It just hurts to be around you right now. Annyeong."_

 _Pip._

" _Hiks…hiks.. Damn! Kenapa semenyakitkan ini. Kau laki-laki Jae, jangan menangis. Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Uljima! Uljima Kim Jaejoong."_

 _Dok..dok..dok.._

" _BUKA PINTUNYA KIM JAEJOONG! KAU HARUS MENDENGARKAN PENJELASANKU! WE NEED TO TALK!"_

" _Pergilah Yunho. Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi."_

" _Tidak bisakah kau mempercayaiku, Boo? Setidaknya beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya?"_

" _Apalagi Yun? Aku lelah. Kau mengingkarinya Yun, kau telah mengingkarinya."_

" _Semua tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Boo! Ku mohon mengertilah Boo."_

" _Ya, aku mengerti Yun. I learned that people leave, even if they have promised a thousand times that they won't."_

" _Kim Jaejoong!"_

" _Pergilah Yun, aku ingin sendiri!"_

 _Hening beberapa saat, Jaejoong menjadi ragu antara harus menemuinya atau tidak._

" _Aku pulang sayang. Aku harap besok emosimu sudah reda. We need to talk. Saranghanda."_

 _Suara derap langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh, air mata Jaejoong juga tidak berhenti menetes. Karena dia tau ini semua telah berakhir. Cintanya telah lepas dari genggamannya. Jung Yunhonya telah meninggalkannya. Anggap dia bodoh atau apa, tapi inilah pilihannya._

 _Sudah dua minggu berlalu dan Jaejoong tetap pada kebekuannya. Dia tau jika Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin berusaha membantu menjelaskan semuanya. Bukan dia tidak ingin mendengarkan apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan. Jaejoong hanya ingin berdamai dulu dengan luka di hatinya. Hingga hari ini dia merasa siap untuk membuka lembaran baru di hidupnya._

 _Namun, saat membuka pintu Jaejoong memukan satu pot buka mawar yang telah mati dan sepucuk surat serta sebuah recorder. Surat bersampul biru itu sudah cukup berdebu, dan dia tau surat itu telah lama di letakkan di depan pintu apartmentnya._

 _To: Kim Jaejoong_

 _Jangan tertawakan aku karena menulis surat ini untukmu. Aku, Junsu, Changmin dan Yunho hyung sudah tidak tau lagi bagaimana caranya berbicara denganmu karena kau yang terus menerus menolak kami. Hyung, percayalah ini semua tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dengarkan rekaman itu dan kau akan tau kebenaranya. Jangan meragukan apalagi membencinya hyung dia begitu mencintaimu melebihi apapun. Aku tau hatimu terluka, tapi sekali lagi dengarkan dulu rekaman ini dan kau akan tau yang sebenarnya._

 _Dan hyung, walaupun aku tidak tau kapan kau akan membaca surat ini, tapi aku hanya akan bilang untuk satu tahun ini Yunho hyung dan Changmin akan berada di Jepang. Aku harap kau tidak salah mengambil langkah._

 _Yoochun._

 _Dengan tergesa di tekannya tombol play pada recorder biru tua itu._

" _Aku mencintaimu Yunho, dan aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Jaejoong bukanlah pilihan yang terbaik untukmu. Demi Tuhan, dia tidak bisa memberikan keturunan dan hanya akan mempermalukan keluargamu. Meskipun sudah sepuluh tahun kalian bersama tidak menjamin kau akan bahagia dan bisa saja perasaanmu itu bukan cinta."_

" _Kau tau Boa-ya? 10 tahun itu memang tidak cukup untuk yakin apakah aku bisa menerima Jaejoongie atau tidak. Kau juga tau bagaimana aku menginginkan seorang anak yang akan memanggilku ayah, meneruskan marga Jung, pewaris kekayaanku dan merawatku ketika aku tua nanti. Aku rasa mimpiku itu tidak akan pernah terwujud jika aku bersama dengan Jaejoong yang jelas-jelas laki-laki. Kau benar aku memang membutuhkan seorang wanita, untuk memenuhi mimpiku. Mungkin dengan menikah denganmu aku bisa memenuhi mimpiku. Bagaimana menurutmu, kau bersedia? Bukankah jika denganmu aku bisa mendapatkan kedudukan sebagai CEO SM."_

" _Aku sangat bersedia Yunho. Aku lebih baik dari Jaejoong dan aku pantas menjadi istrimu, dan aku akan membantumu mendapatkan kedudukan sebagai CEO SM dan menendang Kim Youngmin ke jalanan. Ku beritahu satu hal Yunho, aku sudah muak menjadi kaki tangannya selama ini. Membantu setiap proyek illegalnya, pekerjaan-pekerjaan kotornya, bahkan memanipulasi pendapatan para artis SM. Dia selalu menjanjikan kedudukan tinggi untukku, tapi ternyata hanya janji manis. Jika kau ingin bukti buka saja brankas di bawah lantai sofa yang ada di ruangannya. Kodenya 767876."_

" _Wah kau benar-benar wanita yang hebat Kwon Boa. Tidak salah aku memilihmu sebagai umpan untuk mengorek semua kejahatan kalian."_

" _Maksudmu? Bukankah kau ingin menikahiku?"_

" _Jangan terlalu percaya diri nona Kwon! Kau tau, Jaejoongie seribu kali lebih baik dari pada dirimu yang terlalu berambisi dengan kedudukan. Dan satu lagi aku memang tidak yakin apakah aku menerima Jaejoongie atau tidak, itu karena keyakinanku telah hilang apakah aku merasa sanggup hidup tanpa seseorang yang nyaris sempurna seperti Jaejoongie. Aku memang memiliki mimpi memiliki anak. Tapi sebuah pernikahan tidak akan hanya berjalan karena sebuah mimpi, tapi juga cinta yang kuat. Aku tidak yakin apakah aku masih bisa bahagia hanya karena mimpiku terwujud jika kebahagianku adalah terus berada di sisi Jaejoongie. Kau tau Boa, di luar sana masih banyak anak-anak malang yang masih membutuhkan kasih sayang dan peran orang tua, kurasa aku dan Jaejoongie pantas menjadi orang tua mereka. Hasilnya mimpiku tetap terwujud dan aku tidak akan kehilangan Jaejoongie."_

" _Satu lagi Boa, aku sangat mencintainya. I have never want anyone as much as Jaejoongie. I didn't fall in love with Jaejoongie for his looks, I fell in love with his for who he is. My day could have been better if I had spent it with Jaejoongie. Jaejoongie is someone that I'd fight for. Jaejoongie is my life."_

" _Andweeeeee Yunho. Mianhae Yunho. Kajima."_

 _Jaejoong benar-benar ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup karena telah menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang sangat berharga di hidupnya._

 _Jaejoongie, penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir. Jika di awal itu namanya uang muka._

 _Flashback Off_

* * *

 _ **I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,  
So good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry.  
**_ _(Aku rindu kulit coklatmu, senyum manismu  
begitu indah bagiku, begitu benar  
Dan bagaimana kau memelukku di malam bulan September  
Pertama kalinya kau melihatku menangis)_

* * *

 _September tahun 2001_

" _Appa, umma, noonadeul bogoshippeoyo. Hiks, aku ingin pulang umma tapi aku malu. Aku tidak lulus audisi umma. Hiks bahkan sekarang aku menangis seperti perempuan umma."_

" _Hey kau menangis? Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

 _Tangis Jaejoong terhenti, saat ada seorang bocah laki-laki seumuran denganya menghampirinya. Astaga dia berlipat-lipat lebih malu sekarang._

" _Mwo? Aku tidak menangis!"_

" _Ck. Dasar wanita terlalu gengsi. Bahkan aku dengar suara tangismu."_

" _YA! Siapa yang kau bilang wanita. Aku laki-laki bodoh!"_

" _Ahh Jeongmalyo? Mana ada laki-laki yang tengah malam menangis di pinggir jalan. Mana ada laki-laki yang berwajah cantik, mana ada laki-laki berbibir merah merekah, mana ada laki-laki berkulit putih. Seharusnya berkulit tan sepertiku, terlihat manly."_

 _Boughhh_

" _Ya kenapa kau memukulku?"_

" _Hiks..hikss.. kau membuat perasaanku lebih buruk, hiks..bodoh!" bbuk..bbukk..bukk.. pukulan Jaejoong semakin membabi buta ke tubuh namja di depannya. Bingung dengan reaksi Jaejoong, namja itu pun secara spontan memeluk Jaejoong._

 _Jaejoong terkesiap dengan pelukan tiba-tiba yang didapatkannya, tapi dia tidak menolak bahwa ada rasa nyaman dalam dekapan namja itu._

" _Sudah merasa lebih baik? Namaku Jung Yunho, aku sama sepertimu tidak lolos audisi karena kemampuan menariku masih kurang tapi aku tidak menangis. Bukankah masih ada tahun depan? Aku yakin kita pasti akan berhasil!"_

" _Hiks..hiks.. Aku Kim Jaejoong. Mereka bilang aku buta nada, dan kemampuanku dalam bernyanyi sangat buruk. Aku sendiri disini, aku ingin pulang, tapi aku malu pada keluargaku."_

" _Gwaenchana.. Aku akan selalu menemanimu, mari berlatih, belajar, dan bekerja lebih keras lagi agar tahun depan dan tahun selanjutnya kita bisa sukses menjadi artis yang benar-benar bertalenta."_

" _Ne? kau mau menemaniku?"_

" _Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Mari berteman!"_

" _Ne. Yunho ssi"_

" _Hm, Jae?"_

" _Wae?"_

" _Mana ada namja yang memiliki pinggang begitu ramping."_

" _Astaga Jung Yunho! Kau masih saja mengejekku? YA! Jangan lari!Kemari kau pabo!"_

 _Malam di bulan September itu lah pertama mereka bertemu, berbagi kisah, semangat, kesedihan, kebahagian, hubungan pertemanan, dan pelukan hangat. Jaejoong selalu berjanji dalam hati bahwa dia tidak akan melupakan malam di bulan September itu, saat pertama kali Yunho datang memberinya sebuah senyum hangat padanya melihat dia menangis dan memeluknya. 'September Night' semua kisah di mulai._

 _Flashback Off_

* * *

 _ **Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
Probably mindless dreaming,  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right.  
**_ _(Mungkin ini hanya harapan  
mungkin sekedar mimpi  
tapi jika kita saling mencintai lagi, aku berjanji akan mencintaimu seperti yang seharusnya)_

Senyum yang sangat indah tergambar di bibir mungil dan merah milik Jaejoong. Janji di hatinya tidak akan pernah dia lupakan. Seandainya Tuhan masih memberinya satu kali kesempatan dia akan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik.

* * *

 _Satu bulan lalu.._

 _Jaejoong mengapus bulir-bulir air mata yang tidak sopannya jatuh dipipi putihnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat undangan bersampul merah dengan pita merah muda di ujungnya. Undangan pernikahan yang di berikan Yunho saat di Sungai Han tadi._

 _Jangan tanya bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong, bahkan dia tidak bisa menggambarkan lagi rasa hancur yang dia rasakan._

" _I don't know what we are, but I miss what we were."Jaejoong menekuk kedua kakinya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di antara lutut._

" _Yunho, it is so hard to forget someone who gave me so much to remember like you. Tell me what should I do."_

" _I hope you find someone who knows how to love you when you are sad and more than I do."_

" _I'm over it, Yunho. I'm over you. But sometimes I still see your face in a crowded room or find myself looking for you in stranger. Sometimes I still feel your hands on my skin and I smell your perfume on my sheets. Sometimes, eventhough I'm over it I still miss you so damn much."_

" _Maafkan aku Yunho, maafkan aku. Bagaimanapun aku berusaha, aku masih tidak bisa merelakanmu bersama orang lain. Aku masih selalu bermimpi bahwa kita masih bisa terus bersama sekarang dan selamanya. Aku masih berharap sekali saja aku bisa mengulang waktu, mengulang semua yang pernah terjadi_ _. I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right also I promise to change my own mind."_

" _Meski terlambat dan hanya mampu bermimpi, tapi aku janji jika suatu hari nanti atau di kehidupan selanjutnya kita bisa bersama lagi,_ _I swear I'd love you right."_

" _Jung Yunhoku, my bear, aku terlalu bermimpi ya? Arraseo! Aku berharap cukup aku saja seseorang yang telah begitu bodohnya melukaimu. Aku berharap Tuhan mengirimkan pendamping yang terbaik untukmu sehinga aku saja kekasih terburuk yang pernah hadir dihidupmu."_

 _Cup_

 _Jaejoong mencium pigura Yunho yang selalu dia bawa kemanapun dia pergi, "Annyeong nae sarang"_

 _Flashback off_

* * *

 _ **I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.  
So if the chain is on your door I understand.  
**_ _(Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu dan mengubahnya tetapi aku tidak bisa  
maka jika ada rantai di pintu mu, aku mengerti.)_

* * *

 _Satu minggu lalu_

 _Semenjak menerima undangan itu insomnia terus menyerang Jaejoong. Banyak kata 'seandainya dan mungkin' yang terlintas di pikiran penyanyi International ini. Menyesal dan merasa buruk selalu menjadi alasan mengapa Jaejoong terus-terusan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Seandainya dia tidak begitu bodoh mungkin kini dia tidak akan pernah kehilangan belahan jiwanya. Mungkin kini mereka masih bahagia dan terus bersama. Atau mungkin dial ah yang akan di tunggu Yunho di depan altar nanti._

 _Jaejoong terus berperang dengan hatinya, haruskah dia diam dengan segala penyesalan dan rasa bersalahnya atau membuang semua ego dan menghampiri sang mantan terindah. Untuk terakhir kalinya mengungkapkan bagaimana Jaejoong mencintai namja tampan itu._

 _Bukan. Jaejoong bukan ingin mengacaukan pernikahan Yunho dan kekasihnya, dia hanya ingin sebelum terlambat sebelum Yunho mengikat janji suci untuk terakhir kalinya dia ingin jujur dengan perasaannya pada Yunho. Setelah itu dia akan benar-benar merelakan namja yang masih sangat di cintainya itu pergi._

 _Setelah berjam-jam lamanya kini Jaejoong telah berdamai dengan hatinya memilih opsi kedua, bertemu dan membicarakan semuanya dengan Jung Yunho. Maka di sinilah namja berkulit sangat putih itu berada, di depan pintu rumah keduanya atau apartment seorang Jung Yunho._

 _Tiga puluh menit berdiri dengan degupan jantung dan tangan bergetar, lead vocal JYJ itu akhirnya berani menekan bel apartment. Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya berkomat-kamit merapal doa-doa._

 _Piipp_

" _Dangsineun nuguseyo?" Suara lembut khas seorang wanita membuat Jaejoong terkejut dan mendongakan kepala._

" _Nan…" Belum selesai Jaejoong berbicara, suara Yunho terdengar dari arah dalam._

" _Eunji ah, nugu waseoyo?"_

" _Mollayo oppa?"_

" _Jae?" Yunho mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat Jaejoong berdiri di depan pintu apartmennya pada jam tiga pagi seperti ini._

" _Ahh ano.. aku.."_

 _Yunho melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Jaejoong. "Eunji ah masuklah ke dalam dan Jae ayo berbicara ke café di bawah."_

' _Kau tidak mengijinkanku masuk Yun? apa karena ada wanita ini?' tanya Jaejoong dalam hati._

" _Tapi oppa, oppa sudah berjanji akan mengajakku membeli tabbeoki pedas sekarang. Oppa tau aku sangat kelaparan setelah mengurus pernikahan ini." Gadis berbadan mungil ini mulai merajuk._

" _Oppa berjanji akan membelikannya setelah oppa selesai berbicara pada Jaejoong."_

" _Aku tidak mau! Aku maunya sekarang, atau jangan harap oppa bisa masuk kamar!" dengan kaki menghentak gadis itu masuk ke dalam apartment Yunho, sedangkan Yunho hanya mengusap wajah frustasi. Jaejoong? Jangan di tanya, matanya sudah terasa sangat panas sekali._

" _Kau tunggu di sini, ok? Aku akan kembali setelah menenangkan Eunji."_

 _Brakk_

 _Pintu tertutup tepat di depan wajah namja cantik ini bahkan sebelum satu huruf 'pun keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Dengan lemah Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan ke lift lalu pulang._

" _I thought I was over you but why does it hurt so much when I see you with someone else."_

 _Flashback off_

* * *

 _ **But this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."  
And I go back to December...  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind**_

 _ **I go back to December all the time.**_  
 _ **All the time.**_

 _Prokk..prokk..prokk.._

Standing applause didapatkan Jaejoong saat namja begitu indah ini menyelesaikan lagunya. Ada yang tersenyum kagum, ada yang mengusap air matanya ikut terhanyut dengan makna lagu itu, ada yang tersenyum haru dan berkaca-kaca.

Kim Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya mengucapkan terima kasih, dia sedikit melirik ke arah Yunho yang dengan tampannya berdiri di depan altar khas mempelai lelaki yang sedang menunggu pasangannya. Helaan nafas kecewa tidak sengaja keluar dari bibir merah Jaejoong saat menyadari ternyata Yunho sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya, sekedar menoleh pun tidak, apalagi bertepuk tangan. Mata musang Yunho hanya tertuju pada pintu masuk gereja.

Seorang gadis cantik bergaun putih dengan tiara di atas kepalanya, berjalan anggun dengan namja paruh baya berjas hitam.

Yoochun mengapit bahu Jaejoong, tersenyum sedih dan mengajaknya duduk di bangku para tamu undangan. Hanya saja…

Tapppp

Keadaan menjadi gelap gulita saat lampu di seluruh penjuru gereja mati tolal. Anehnya tidak ada satupun yang berteriak kecuali Jaejoong yang sangat terkejut dan takut gelap.

" _I remember the first time I looked at you, how you made my stomach churn and my palms sweat. In an instant you become everything to me. 'Cause I looked at you, my heart has begun to beat for the first time in a long time. My heart began to beat again because you taught it how. You taught me how to love again without even trying and I owe you everything for that."_

" _I swear to God with a million people in crowded room, the only one I want is you. I have looked you in millions of ways and I have loved you in each."_

" _I love you Baby Boo that means I'm not just here for the pretty parts. I'm here no matter what. I want you today, tomorrow, nextweek, and for the rest of my life."_

"Jaejoongie, beberapa waktu yang lalu di pinggir Sungai Han aku pernah berbicara padamu bahwa aku tidak bisa kembali padamu seperti di masa lalu karena aku bukan orang yang sama dengan Jung Yunho di masa lalu. Jung Yunho yang sekarang sudah berbeda Boo. Aku yang sekarang telah belajar banyak di masa lalu, agar aku tidak lagi menyakitimu, agar aku mampu menjadi pilihan terbaik di hidupmu, agar aku lebih dan lebih lagi bisa menjagamu mencintaimu dan melindungimu. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu seperti yang pernah aku lakukan, melihatmu terluka dan menangis adalah kesalahan tak termaafkan untukku."

"Yunho itu…"

"Aku tau. Dan yang harus kau tau meski sekarang aku sudah berusaha untuk berubah tapi perasaanku pada Jung Jaejoong akan selalu sama dan lebih besar. _I love you forever and always._ "

"Nado Yun…"

" _Every night I saw you in my dreams. We were together we were happy. So, Kim Jaejoong Will you MarryMe?"_

" _Yes, I do."_

Seluruh hadirin bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum bahagia, tiga anak kecil dengan menjinjing keranjang bunga memberikan seikat bunga lily untuknya, setelahnya menaburkan helai bunga mawar ke arah dia dan Yunho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **If you have the person you really want. You are one lucky fucker.**

 **…**

 **I miss you so much my readers, my bestfriend, all those YunjaeShipper…**

 **See you guys..**

 **…**

 **Aniss Kim**


End file.
